


Grav-Kitty Falls

by Firethekitty



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cats, This is totally happening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firethekitty/pseuds/Firethekitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper finds some unusual berries in the woods and decides to bring them home. What he doesn't know, is that these berries have some very powerful transformation capabilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grav-Kitty Falls

**Author's Note:**

> One day I thought, why not make all the Gravity Falls characters cats? So I did, and they're adorable. Also, probably not going to be much Billdip in this one, but if you guys really want it I could make it happen :3

 

Dipper stared down at a clump of seven flawless berries. They were so perfectly rounded, a beautiful dark red color, and smelled very delicious. His mouth watered as the scent filled his nostrils, very tempted to eat all of them right then and there. But this is Gravity Falls, he thought.

Don't think even for a second that something you found in the woods is safe. Dipper wisely followed his own words, but cut off the stem and tucked it away in his backpack, just in case.

When the boy got back to the Mystery Shack, he put all of the berries into a bowl on the kitchen table. His Grunkle Stan stopped reading his newspaper to look at Dipper's discovery.

"You got some wild cherries? Why don't you test them?" he grunted, grumpy because he didn't get much sleep last night.

"Me? Why do you always want ME to do the dangerous stuff?" Dipper complained, picking up one of the berries.

"Because I said so," he replied, stuffing his head back into his newspaper. Dipper rolled his eyes and popped one into his mouth. He sunk his teeth into the soft berry, it popping open at the pressure. Sweet and delicious liquids flooded his mouth. He groaned, and swallowed the juices.

"Oh my gosh," he breathed, going to grab for another. Stan stopped him.

"You're not going to save any for us?" He stared right into his nephew's eyes. The two shared a profound glare until Dipper hesitantly removed his hand from the bowl.

"Of course I am," he chuckled, backing out of the room. He ran right into a tall, pale-skinned, and blonde-haired male. He looked down at the boy, stealing his hat right off of him.

"What's up, Pine Tree?" The older man asked, proudly placing it on his own head. Dipper tried to jump up and get his hat, but he was too short. Bill laughed, ruffling up the boy's hair and giving him his cap back. Dipper tried to suppress a giggle, giving the other a playful cuff on the arm. The two were good friends now, and Bill was really getting along with the Pines family.

He strolled into the kitchen, his nose guiding him to a very sweet-smelling bowl of cherries. He reached for one and popped it into his mouth.

"Oh wow," he groaned when the delicious juices flooded every crevice of his mouth. He went for another when a large hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

"Is ANYONE going to share around here?" Grunkle Stan complained.

Bill smiled in apology.

"Sorry." When Bill left the room, Stan hesitantly picked up one of the berries. He rolled it around in his fingers, and plucked it into his mouth.

"Mmmm, not bad," he murmured, trying his best not to grab for another one. One by one, each member in the Mystery Shack took a berry, leaving one left. Waddles jumped up onto the tabled and scarfed it down, licking his chubby pig-lips. The bowl was empty now, the berries only being present for five minutes.

Dipper was upstairs using a black light to study some pages of the journal. He was writing down some notes when he felt an excruciating jab of pain in his side. He let out a yelp, hands shooting to his abdomen. Bill, who was studying the ingredients of some Chapstick downstairs, heard Dipper's cry.

He sauntered up to the room, looking down at the boy.

"Hey Dips, are you alright?" He asked softly, taking a few steps closer to him.

"Uh, yeah, I just feel sick or something," he spoke in a breathy voice. He tried to lay down but was greeted by the same stabbing sensation. Bill instinctively ran over to him and put his arm around him when the boy stiffened. He couldn't even move now without feeling terrible pain inside of him, his sides already sore. His breathing quickened, and he laid into the other's chest. His entire body was in pain now, suffering with every breath he took. His eyes welled up with tears as he grabbed onto the other, as if it would stop the pain.

And after an excruciating minute of unbearable pain, it stopped. Not even a pinch was felt now, and Dipper was exhausted. He could barely move his sore muscles, so Bill helped him lay down on his bed.

"It's alright," he soothed, rubbing comforting circles on his aching back. Bill wasn't exactly accustomed to being so close to the boy, so he awkwardly stood up, beet red. "Okay, well get some sleep and I'll uh, check on you in the morning," he faltered, pulling up the covers to Dipper's head and leaving the room.

 

 

When Dipper woke the next morning, he was feeling much better. He stretched and sat up, but felt a lot shorter today. He went to pull off his blankets, but he felt like he couldn't move his fingers. He looked down, only to see that where his hands usually were, there were big fluffy brown paws.

It took him a while to process what was going on. He looked down at his body, which was very furry and much smaller than before. He started panicking and hyperventilating, finally letting out a cry of dismay when he saw his long tail flick side to side.

He fell off of his bed, flopping over to his sister. She also seemed to have transformed into a cat, with long brown fur.

"Mabel! Wake up! W-we're animals or something, I'm a cat and you're a cat too!" He faltered, nudging her awake with his paws. His sister woke up and stared at Dipper before letting out a gasp.

"Kitty! Aww, you're so cute!" She said happily, going to reach for him. She paused when she saw her furry arm and stared at it, confused.

"WE are cats!" He finally spluttered, trying to pull his sister out of bed.

"Oh my gosh... This is amazing! We're so adorable!"

"NO, this is NOT amazing! Come on, let's go get Grunkle Stan and see what he can do," Dipper said, trotting over to the closed door. He stared up at the knob, muttering under his breath.

"Now what?" Mabel plopped out of bed, sauntering over to her sibling.

This was going to be hard.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want to see the designs I made for that characters as cats, I will gladly post them to my Tumblr!


End file.
